IC: String Story
by Dani513
Summary: A string story written on the IC forums. One melodramatic take on where the season ended, and where Betty's life picks up and where it's headed. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written by various posters on the Instant-Connection forums. Whilst, a small portion of credit does go to me, it really goes to the other writers that got their creative juices flowing and out sprung this string story. Those contributers are: **Benrydiva18, wdihtd, oscarcat729, nerakzb, Sarah, geeklove5, JustSomethingIKnow, and Dani. **It will be sectioned off into 4 or 5 chapters just to make reading a bit easier.**

Betty wakes up and feels the warm Arizona sun hit her face. She opens her eyes, gets out of bed and gets ready for the day.  
Fir the past month, Betty has been just enjoying the relaxation and peacefulness of the Grand Canyon. Unfortunately today was the last day of her trip and would be coming back to New York the next day.  
Meanwhile 341 miles south of the Canyon in the city of Tucson...

Henry was sitting at his mom's house, which he was now staying in until he found something else, eating breakfast, and his mind drifting as was inevitable onto Betty. A month ago she'd told him that she couldn't accept his proposal, and while she'd said she wasn't going to go to Rome with Gio, he didn't really know what to think anymore. He hadn't heard a word from her since they got back, and while he knew they'd agreed to have a clean break, he missed her desperately and would do anything to hear her voice again. But considering her reaction the last time he'd just reappeared in her life, he feel he could do anything about it. Meanwhile...

Back in NYC, Wilhelmina is enjoying her reign as EIC of MODE.  
"MARC!" she calls. Marc runs in with his usual speed.  
"Yes Wili?"  
"Marc, call Bill and let's see what Daniel and the little runt is up to." she orders.  
"Yes Wili." he says getting her cell phone and calling Bill.  
"Yes. Uh Huh. Yep." his eyes widen. "Oh I see. Yes, I will inform her. Thank You. Buh Bye." he says hanging up.  
"Well, what's going on?" she asks.  
"It seems that Daniel is fighting for custody of Daniel Jr." he says with a scared look on his face.  
"Really?" she asks. "Maybe we can turn this in our court..." she says with her "evil genius" face.  
While this was happening...

Gio walks slowly along the streets of Rome. He had bought the first ticket he could find to Rome as soon as Betty crushed his heart. He couldn't stand being in New York without being able to see her.  
At least she didn't chose Egg Salad over me, he mused. He wasn't looking and bumped into someone.  
"Whoa! Sorry about that!"  
"Gio?"  
"Daniel? What are you doing here?"  
"Daniel Jr. and I needed a break from his crazy family in France, so we took the private jet here. Where's Betty?"  
"I thought she told you, she went to the Grand Canyon."  
"With Henry?"  
"No, by herself."  
"I wonder why she didn't tell me. We got to go. Take care, Gio," Daniel says, flipping open his cell phone and speed dialing Betty's cell phone. Two rings and then...

Betty's phone rang and as she looked at the caller ID she wondered why he was calling.  
"Daniel? What's up? '

Daniel said "Betty, what are you doing in the Grand Canyon/"

"How did you know where I was?" said Betty.

"I ran into Gio, and he told me"

"Oh" Betty said. What the heck are the chances of him running into Gio, she thought. "Well, I just 

needed time to think. My mother always wanted to come here, so I figured, why not. I am so confused on what to do, Daniel. I thought I might be able to try and forget Henry and him going to Tucson, but I can't. I love him so much Daniel, I just wish all this mess with Charlie and the baby, and us...well, and I just don't know what to do."

Daniel listened and he felt sad for his assistant who has helped him so much over the past 2 years. He said "Betty I can't tell you what to do, but I do want you to know that I will support you and help any way that I can."

"Thanks Daniel, I just need more time." Betty hung up the phone and was walking toward the sightseeing spot that overlooks the canyon. She thought to herself: Gosh, it's beautiful; I wish Henry was here to see this. I am sure he would love it. I am sure he would have some "just something I know" line he would tell me. She smiled at the thought, and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

Back in Tucson, Henry, attempting to get his mind away from all that is going on, searches through his bag for some reading material. All he is able to find is the first issue of HOT FLASH--the one with Betty's article. Despite the fact that the article had been edited so much that it no longer sounded like anything Betty would write, it still makes him momentarily happy to see her name. The happiness fades quickly, though. He sighs.

"Oh, well. It's better than nothing." He begins to read, when suddenly, the phone rings. He tries to ignore it, hoping it will be a call for his mother, and not some terrible call that will force him to enter back into the real world. It is to no avail, though. His mother enters the room with a phone in her hand.

"Henry, it's for you." She hands him the phone. "...it's Charlie."

Henry's heart sinks. What else could Charlie have to say to him? Hadn't she caused enough pain for him in the past year? He knew he couldn't blame her for everything, though. He takes the phone.

"Hello, Charlie. What's going on?"

"Henry, we need to talk."

"Um, sure. Why?"  
"I can't tell you over the phone. Just come to my house, ok?"  
"Ok sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
Henry left the house confused and worried. What could she possibly need to talk about with him? Did she want to get back together with him? What it something about Nate? Was he ok? The thoughts running through his mind only worried Henry more as he turned into Charlie's driveway. Shortly after he rang the bell, Charlie opened the door.  
"Charlie, is Nate ok?" Henry asked immediately, already moving to the nursery to find his son.  
"He's fine Henry. I just... needed to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well... here it goes...

"Well," Charlie started. "I don't know how to say this. It's just I'm so confused and after all that has happened and such-"  
"Charlie, what is it?" Henry asked, getting more nervous by the second.  
"You're gonna hate me Henry. You will never talk to me or Nate again and it will all be my fault-"  


"CHARLIE! Just tell me! What is it?!"  
"It's not yours." she says softly. Henry's eyes widen and his mouth agape, at lost for words. "No. She did NOT say that after all this! I must have heard it wrong." he tells himself. He licks his lips, breathes in and out.  
"Wha- What did you say?" He asks, tears brimming his eyes.  
"It's not yours. Nate is not yours." she says louder.  
Henry falls to his knees, and drops his head letting the tears flow, not knowing what to say, his world crashing down around him.  
"No. no no no no no no no no no. It can't be! You took the test-"  
"I lied Henry. It wasn't yours. Or Gabe's" she says. He jerks his head up.  
"Then...Who's is it?!" He asks with clenched teeth. Charlie takes a deep breath, licks her lips and says it so soft he can barely hear.  
"Gio"...


	2. Chapter 2

"Gio??" Henry says, "You mean Sandwich Boy?" Charlie looks at him angrily.  
"He's not a Sandwich Boy, he's a real man!" Charlie yells. Henry looks disgustedly at her.  
"But how...when?" Henry asks.  
"I met him while I was waiting for you at MODE...during one of your "long evenings" with Betty I'll bet!" Charlie said.  
Henry looked at her as if he'd never known her...and maybe he didn't.  
"So you cheated on me not only with Betty's orthodontist but with Gio? I can't believe this!!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Henry, I'm sorry that I lied to you about Nate. But this was the only way he was ever going to have a father." Charlie said.  
"You mean you haven't even told Gio about Nate?" Henry said. Charlie shook her head.  
"He won't talk to me anymore. I've tried to call him but he won't answer his phone!" Charlie said.  
"Well can you blame him? I'm not sure I'd want to talk to you either after this." Henry said. Charlie looked at him pleadingly.  
"That's why I called you. Even though I want to hate Betty I can't...not after everything she did for me when I had Nate." Charlie said. Henry's eyes narrowed as he looked closely at her.  
"What are you talking about? Is there something going on with Betty?" Henry said. Charlie nodded.  
"Gio's in love with Betty...but it's more than that." Charlie said. Henry held up a hand.  
"Charlie, that's hardly news that Gio's got a thing for Betty. Even I could see that." Henry said. Charlie looked at him.  
"But do you know that the first time Betty met him wasn't the first time Gio saw her?" Charlie said.  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Henry said.  
"That's how I met him." Charlie said, "When he was hanging around outside the MODE building. Gio's been following her for months now." Henry's blood ran cold at Charlie's next words:  
"I think he's obsessed with her."

Meanwhile...

Gio woke up with the feeling of dropping suddenly. The captain could be heard over the loudspeaker telling everyone they were descending. Gio looked out the airplane window, revealing a dazzling New York lights show before him.  
Home sweet home, he thought. He immediately thought of Charlie. He felt somewhat bad for her. She was in love with 3 guys who were all in love with Betty. And one of them got her pregnant. At least it wasn't him...  
It had been a month since Gio checked his messages. The service in Rome was poor, and phone calls cost way too much to spend on anyone other than Betty. Even checking his messages cost him, so he avoided it. After getting off the plane, he flipped open his phone to reveal... 31 voicemails? And all from Charlie, no less? He started listening to one of them, but his phone clattered to the ground halfway through, and he was too shocked to even notice.  
It WAS him...

Gio's mind was racing...he had to hurry home. He knew Betty would be back from her trip soon and he had to prepare. As he entered his apartment, he threw his bags on the floor and went to his room. There, along his walls were hundreds of pictures of Betty. In the far corner, were several pictures of Henry and Daniel taken at some of the Mode events over the past month. A red "X" was drawn over their faces and as Gio stared at them he blood boiled. _I will not let them get in my way of being with Betty. Then I will have to deal with Charlie._  
As Gio went to his closet, he pulled out a duffle bag. In it, he had a gun. He had to make plans...quick.

Meanwhile, Henry hurries and makes plans to fly out and find Betty. He told Charlie he could not forgive her for what she has done to him. She understood and volunteered to drive him to the airport. Henry boards the plane and hopes he can get to her and try to explain all this. He called Betty and told her he was coming and she said not to come, but when Henry said it was urgent, she grew concerned and told him what hotel she was at.

Back in New York: Hilda is at home when the phone rings and when she answered it she was surprised to hear Betty on the other end. "Betty, is everything ok?"  
"Yes, I was just hoping you could do something for me"  
"Sure, what do ya need?"  
"Well, I was hoping you would go to Gio's apartment for me and get my umbrella I let him borrow. I really don't want to have to face him when I get home."  
"Ok, chicken! How's it going out there?"  
"Fine" Betty lied. "I got a call from Henry and he is coming here to talk to me about something...I'm a bit worried, he knows I wanted time away to think."  
Hilda said "Let me know what happens, ok?"

Hilda went to Gio's and knocked on the door. No answer. When she knocked again the door slowly opened. "Gio?'  
Hilda slowly walked in still calling Gio. Nobody was home.  
As she looked around, something didn't look right. She found the umbrella and was just about to leave when she spotted something in the back that caught her eye. She entered Gio's bedroom and was nauseous at what she saw. Betty's picture covered Gio's walls. Then she spotted Henry and Daniel's picture with bold red X's through them.  
Hilda turned to hurry out of there when she bumped into Gio...not looking too happy.

"Gio! Hi," Hilda stammered, trying to avoid his threatening eyes.  
"Hilda, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I was just picked up Betty's umbrella. She's forgetful, that one," Hilda joked, forcing a laugh.  
"Did you go into my bedroom?"  
"No, Gio. Why would I do th--"  
"Don't lie to me, Hilda," Gio spat, reaching into his duffel bag to get something.  
"I'm not lying to you Gio, I--"  
Before she could explain herself, Gio thrust a gun to her head.  
"Don't move; don't talk," Gio threatened, holding her tightly, "If you tell Betty or anyone else about what you saw here, you and your little family are dead." He shoved her out of his apartment and locked the door. Hilda managed to get to her car and open her cell to call...


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry, this is Hilda."

"Hilda? Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain. How soon can you get to New York?"

"Funny you should ask..."

The call had come just as Henry was stepping into the taxi that he plans to take to Betty's hotel.

"I'm in New York now. I'm on my way to see Betty. Why, what's going on?"

Hilda is surprised, but relieved. "I'll meet you at the hotel, okay? Wait for me in the lobby before you go up. I'll tell you everything when I get there." She hangs up.

Henry is concerned. He detected more than a hint of panic in Hilda's voice. Was she alright? Was Betty alright? What was going to become of this mess that already seemed like it couldn't grow any bigger?

Hilda paced in the lobby ... waiting for Henry seemed like it took a century,

" Hilda!" Henry ran up to her. The look on her face made him sick to his stomach. He hugged her trying to calm her down. She was shaking. "Hilda is Betty ok? Are u ok? What's going on?" Henry choked up

" No no, everyone is fine ... for now." Hilda gave him an intense look. Henry looked at her confused not knowing what was going on.

"What do you mean ... for now?"

Hilda looked around the lobby nervously.

"Maybe we should talk upstairs" They both entered the elevator. Hilda still shaking ... Henry still sick to his stomach. What is going on?

Henry and Hilda head up to Betty's room.  
"Hilda? What's going on? Hi Henry...you guys look so serious...what's up?"  
Henry and Hilda went in and Hilda started to tell them what happened at Gio's place.  
Henry said, "My God! I knew I didn't like him for a reason...holy sh..."  
"Are you sure, Hilda?" said Betty  
Yeah, It was spooky, ya know, all those pictures of you...but when I saw Henry and even Daniel's picture...well I got outta there, but quick."  
Henry said "Get some stuff, we're leaving. I don't know what he plans to do, but we gotta get out of here."

As they left the hotel, they got in a cab and told the driver to take them to the police station. When the driver turned around, they saw it was Gio. Gio made a laugh that made Betty sick to her stomach. Gio drove so fast they didn't have the chance to get out. He said to sit tight"Things are going to get a bit fun now."  
Henry looked at Betty then at Hilda and knew he had to do something. He couldn't let anything happen to either one of them. As Gio turned into an old vacant warehouse, he told them to get out and walk inside, all the while holding a gun to them.  
Betty said, "Gio, I don't understand, why are you doing this?"  
"Because you didn't pick me. Me, Betty...I did everything for you. I took care of your birthday for you; I helped with your little experiment on dating. But, just when I thought you liked me, you decide not to go with me to Italy. I loved you, but you were just a tease."  
"No, Gio... it wasn't like that..."  
Henry's blood ran cold. He was worried Gio would do something stupid and hurt Betty or Hilda.  
Just then Gio said," If you don't want me, then I guess I will just have to get rid of Henry. He made Henry go into a small room off to the left of the big room where Betty and Hilda were tied to chairs.  
He left Henry is a small closet of some sort full of cleaning supplies. "I will be back to get rid of you once and for all. But first, I think I will have a little "fun" with Betty, how's that grab ya, egg salad?"  
"Don't you dare hurt her Sandwich Boy, or I will kill you myself."

Gio laughed and closed the door and locked it. But what Gio didn't know was that Henry still had his cell phone. He couldn't get any reception so he looked around the closet and found some foil, toothpicks, string and a pack of batteries. He did some jerry-rigging and finally got a signal and called the police. He knew he had to do something in the mean time, so he found something to pick the lock and got out. (Just something he knows).

He knew he had to be careful and sneak up on Gio, so...

Henry crept quietly out of the closet trying to get a fix on Gio. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the warehouse he noticed that Hilda and Betty were tied up. Hilda was tied on the far side of the warehouse to a large metal pipe running out of the wall. Betty was tied to one of the large metal beams holding up the interior. As Henry looked around for Gio both women motioned to him.

"Henry, Gio went outside for a minute. Quick untie us!" Hilda said. Henry walked quickly over to Hilda trying to make as little noise as possible. Henry reached behind Hilda and starting trying to undo the knots. Hilda squirmed against the ropes as Henry worked at the stubborn knots.

"Hurry Henry please...if he comes back in..." Hilda said worriedly as the ropes around her hands loosened. Henry looked at Hilda in alarm as they heard the sound of footsteps crunching in the gravel outside the warehouse. Henry let go of the ropes and hurried over to Betty.

"Hilda you should be able to work those ropes free now." Henry whispered to Hilda as he stood behind Betty trying to undo her bonds.

"Betty I'm so sorry about all this...I never thought Gio was like this." Henry said quietly.

"It's not your fault Henry." Betty said, "I thought Gio was a nice guy." Henry bent his head and squinted towards the knots on Betty's rope. As he fumbled the material in his fingers he heard a gasp, then Hilda's voice.

"HENRY, LOOK...!" Was all that Henry heard before something heavy crashed against the back of his skull. He saw Betty's panic stricken face and her mouth open in horror before the floor rushed up to meet him and everything went black.

Henry now laid motionless on the floor. Betty ran to his side.

"HENRY!! HENRY PLEASE WAKE UP AAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she felt herself being drug by her hair. Her back hit hard on the wall. Gio turned to look at Hilda who was trying to sneak out to get help.

"GET OVER HERE!" Gio yelled at her ... but she made a sprint for the door... BANG Hilda gasped thoughts going through her head oh my god did he shoot me, Betty, Henry. She turned slowly and saw Gio pointing the gone up in the air "Get over here ... NOW." Hilda made her way next to Betty both shaking, tears pouring down their cheeks.

"Hey I didn't want this to happen ... but you pushed me Betty, Why can't you love me? HUH? Am I that bad a guy, I have done everything for you!! Gio kept screaming at them they both noticed a motion behind him...


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody move! Hands above your heads! Everyone."  
The policemen and women inched closer to the group with guns outstretched. Gio swore under his breath and put his hands above his head, as did everyone else except for an unconscious Henry. As the officers handcuffed Gio and took him to the car, one officer talked to a much shaken Hilda about the details of the attack. Another officer went to check Henry's pulse, while Betty watched tearfully.  
"He's going to be OK, ma'am. An ambulance will be arriving here shortly."  
"Thank you officer," Betty whispered before crouching down to Henry's level. His face was bloodied and his body fell at awkward angles, but he was breathing, so Betty could too.  
Hilda came to comfort her sister as the paramedics took Henry away on a stretcher. As the ambulance was pulling away, Betty heard something faintly from the back of the warehouse. She motioned to Hilda and went to check what it is. It was Henry's phone. Betty looked at the caller ID. It read...

"Charlie"  
She contemplates in her head but then decides to. She flips open the phone.  
"Charlie?"  
"Betty? Where's Henry? Why are you answering his phone."  
"Gio, that's the best I can explain it." she says, not wanting to get into the story.  
"Gio?" Charlie asks. It seems as if there was something. "Uh, what is Gio up to?"  
"You don't wanna know, and I thought you didn't know Gio." Betty says.  
"Well..." Charlie starts "We do know each other...and...uh...that's why Henry is back in New York." Charlie says with caution.  
"No, No Charlie, PLEASE don't tell me that after all of this stuff, that Henry..."  
"Is not the father? yes." Charlie says.  
"Wait, if Henry is not the father, Gabe isn't, then...No...Oh nonononononono Charlie. Please don't tell me..."  
"Gio is the father, yes." she says. Betty is in total disbelief.  
"Please Betty, please whatever you do, don't yell at me. It was only one time when we both were in the same place and we have known each other for a few weeks. I didn't know what I was doing!" Charlie says.  
"Does Gio know?" betty asks.  
"No, I don't believe he does, and PLEASE don't tell him. I want to."  
"Then you better get to New York then…" betty says with disgust  
"Why?" Charlie asks.  
"Because you have to bail him out of Jail"

Betty sat in the lobby of the hospital trying to figure out everything in her head right now. Everything reveled about Gio, Gun to her head, Henry in New York, Henry not Nate's father, Charlie and Gio. There was so much her head was spinning. She didn't notice the doctor walk up.

"Excuse me miss, the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. Betty jumped nearly 10 feet in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.

"Oh. No not your fault" Betty said as she caught her breath.

"Anyway you're here for a Mr. Henry Grubstick?" Betty stood up.

"YES IS HE OK, WHA ..." Betty's heart raced.

"Yes ... yes he's just fine he's asking for you actually, let me take you to his room." The doctor led her down the hallway. As she entered the room her eyes instantly glued to Henry. He could hear her freeze at the door ... he looked over, tears in her eyes.

"Betty ... you're here." ...

Henry told Betty everything, about Charlie, the baby not being his...but Betty just put her finger to his lips and said, "Shhh, its ok. I know all about it. I'll tell you once you get out."  
As Betty looked at Henry, with his hair all messed and a bandage around his head, she smiled and had a tear roll out of her eye. "I was so worried I might lose you."  
Henry said, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Betty slowly crawled into the hospital bed next to Henry and put her arms around him. "I am never going to let you go, again."  
Henry smiled and said "I love you Betty"  
"I love you too...Sugarstick."  
They both giggled and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Hilda and her father approached the room, but when they saw the two of them together, Hilda said, "Let's leave them alone, we will see them in the morning. They've been through a lot this past year."

2 days later, Henry was free to leave the hospital. He walked out holding Betty's hand, breathing in the (semi-) fresh New York air.  
"We should go to my house for dinner. My dad and Hilda have been complaining that they need to catch up with you too."  
Henry laughed, and then took a long pause. "I don't think I want to go to your dad's house."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, I haven't got anywhere to stay in New York yet... what if we got our own apartment?"  
"Wow... I mean, my family would be lost without me. I mean, who would get Justin's lunch together, or make sure my dad took his heart medicine or--"  
"Betty its ok. If you think your family needs you too much, you can stay."  
"You know what? They do need me too much. But I need you, so they're going to have to deal with that."  
"So that's a yes?"  
Betty kisses him lightly. "Yea, that's definitely a yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later Betty and Henry found a wonderful apartment. They were surprised at the price and the time they found it in. Betty sat for a second as she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Mija. you alright?" Ignacio said a tad out of breath from hauling boxes up the stairs.

"Yeah ... just a little nervous I guess ... this is a HUGE step I'm taking in my life in mine and Henry's relationship ..."  
Her words stopped as her father dropped to her level.

"Betty ... it's natural to have these feelings ... You'll be fine." They shared a hug as they broke Ignacio placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.. "I'm so proud of you ... and I'm proud of Henry. You got yourself an amazing guy."

"Papi" Betty smiled "I love you" They heard voices come up the hall as Hilda, Justin, Henry, and Tony flooded in the room with boxes.

"I think we finally got the last of it." Tony said adding boxes to the floor. They all laughed and enjoyed each other's company as they ate the pizza they had ordered. After everyone finished and Betty and Hilda gathered the mess everyone slowly started to say their goodbyes.

"Henry." Ignacio said as he approached him "Before I leave could I have a word with you ...privately."

"I never really said thank you, for saving Betty..."  
Henry interrupted, "No need to thank me, I love Betty and would do anything for her. I was so scared Gio was going to hurt her. I am just glad the police arrived in time."  
Ignacio said, "I am also sorry I never really welcomed you into our lives and home. I underestimated you once I heard about you and the baby and the whole situation...again, please accept my apologies."

Henry smiled and thanked Betty's father and they shook hands and hugged. Betty came in the room to witness the hug. Her heart swelled with love for the 2 men she loved dearly in her life.

After everyone was gone, Betty and Henry went to their bedroom and started to make the bed and unpack some boxes. Henry put his arms around Betty and they fell to the bed. Betty, lying on top of Henry, kissed him deeply and passionately. Betty said, "Well babe, what do ya say we break in this new bed and you show me your "sugar stick"?"

Henry raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Honey...I thought you'd never ask."

Betty awoke the next morning to the sun shining overhead, and a masculine silhouette peering over her. "Good morning Beautiful" Betty heard as Henry lowered his head to hers for a morning kiss.

"Good morning Henry." Betty sat up, as she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and remembered where she was – in their new apartment. As she reached for her glasses she smiled and looked to her left to see the man she loved looking back at her with an unclear expression written on his face. "What? Do I have major bed-head?" Betty asked. Henry chuckled, and shook his head 'No.' "I was just thinking about how we never made it to the Transit Museum…and how much I love you." Henry stated. Betty laid her head back down on her pillow, and snuggled close to him. Once she was comfortable, Henry whispered into her ear "You know what else I love? Tickle fights."

Epilogue (3 years later):  
"That's the last of the boxes!" Henry announced, grinning as he went over to his wife.  
"Shh! Rose is still sleeping" Betty whispered, rocking a newborn baby in her arms.  
"Sorry!" Henry whispered, placing a kiss on his daughter's bald head. Then, noticing Betty's slight frown, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... it's just that this apartment held so many memories for us. I mean, your proposal, the night Hilda told us she was engaged, our wedding night," Betty blushed. "Not to mention Justin's graduation party, Papi's birthday last year with the empanada accident..."  
"All great times," Henry soothed, "But imagine all the amazing times we'll have in our new house! Watching Rose grow up, we could get a dog, build more of a family..."  
"You're right. I can't wait." Betty smiled, pecking her husband on the lips. Rose started whimpering, which quickly led to full-out wailing.  
"Can you take her for a moment? My dad said to call him when we were done so he could make us a celebratory dinner."  
"Sure" Henry replied, taking his daughter in his arms, and thinking of all the crazy loops and turns that preceded his marriage and her birth. He watched Betty in the kitchen, smiling as she called her dad. Henry couldn't imagine his life any other way.


End file.
